Shattered Glass
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Sometimes you never really get that Happily Ever After fairy tale that everyone promises you.


**I do not own beyblade nor do i own any merchandising or any affiliates. I only own my obsession.**

* * *

_This is a little something i just wrote just now in about 30 minutes. I'm not really too sure where this came from, but it decided it wanted out anyway. And amazingly enough i wrote it without any music in the background which is highly unusual for me, maybe having no distractions is a good thing. Hmm._

**Dedicated:** This is dedicated to everyone out there who has lost a loved one and continued to survive. And to those who didn't. i hope your with your loved one.

* * *

He could still see her as clear as the day he first layed eyes on her, could still hear her laughter as cristiline and beautiful as the purest white dove. Could remember her smaller hand in his, the feel of her hands upon him, his mouth upon hers as he dominated the kiss.

Tears welled up and rolled down his cheeks like kids sleding down snow hills in winter. Ripping despair seized him, everything hurt. His lungs burned with the force of breathing, his stomach churned and refused to keep anything down, his eyes stung from unshed tears, his throat was raw and haorse from all the crying and screaming, his heart lay shattered and broken, he was afraid he wouldn't ever feel it again.

He cradled the large 'MickeyMouse' T-shirt that she always wore to bed, against his chest inhaling the scent of her that still clung to it. Red-rimmed eyes looked over to the large picture frame hanging on the wall opposite the large four poster bed. Two smiling faces, a couple happy in love and adoring each other.

Anger gripped him as his hands clenched into tight fists. The one person who he thought he could trust had gone and betrayed him in the worst way possible. The last words he had heard from him was "Don't worry man, i'll take care of her."

He snorted to himself, take care of her, take care of her! What a load of fucking bullshit that was, he hadn't taken care of her. Had gotten her killed. He swore that he hadn't taken a single drop of alcohol and was able to drive her home as she wasn't feeling to well. _I knew I should have called her a taxi instead._

Shaking his head he let the anger wash over him as his body shook from his anger. They said he was way over the limit, that no one should have let him drive. They tried to blame it on us. When it was his fault, all his. He is to blame and I will never forgive him for that ever!

The one thing that he had ever cared about was taken away from him harshly and cruely and all because he was drunk and couldn't or wouldn't admit it. He had "lost" control of the wheel and the car had slammed into a tree trunk caving in the front of the car and trapping her inside.

Hurt, unable to move and bleeding she lay there in pain calling out weakly for the driver to help her. But he was too drunk and too out of it to even realise what had happened and lay staring blankly out the spiderwebbed cracked windshield.

She had died frightened and basically alone. Taking his heart, soul, love, with her to the netherworld.

Rei bit back a sob as he remembered her lifeless body lying on a cold steal slab as the opened the curtains to him so he could identify the remains. He had run to the plexiglass window that seperated them and pounded on it begging for her to wake up, to just open her eyes. To breath. To live. To take him with her.

On the other side of the room was the gun he had brought, sitting innocently on his bedside table. He glanced at the picture of the two of them, hanging opposite their bed. He knew he couldn't survive without her. He was already malnourished and dehydrated. Without her, his will was gone.

The sound of the shot was loud in the sunday afternoon, blood and brain matter was sprayed across the room in a arc as arterial spray decorated the portrait hanging opposite the bed declaring the love of two people. The marriage photo of a one Mr. Rei Kon and his wife Mrs. Mariah Kon.

* * *

_Ok well there you have it, what did you think?  
Please be nice as i have the worlds worst hayfever at the moment with sneezing every 3 seconds and blowing my nose every 2. Atm i have tissues up my nose as it is blocked but still runny. Not that you needed to know that._

Tala: (rolls eyes) She just loves to share

_Well sharing is caring. (grins)_


End file.
